Timeline
This is a timeline of the history of Sera. The calendar designations are based on the year that Emergence Day occurred, with B.E. (Before Emergence) counting years before that event, and A.E. (After Emergence) counting years after that event. Early Seran History ~5000 B.E. *The nation of Pelles develops a voting system that utilized pottery shards around this time.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg. 323 ~980 B.E. *The nation of Gorasnaya begins its rise to power around this time.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg. 254 ~980 - 480 B.E. *The Silver Era is ongoing. The Kashkur Empire prospers while Gorasnaya continues to expand. *The fortress of Anvil Gate is built by the Kashkur Empire to guard the Anvegad Pass and defend the empire's southern regions from invaders seeking to plunder its cities and silver mines.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg. 88, 173 **The city of Anvegad is later built around Anvil Gate. ~480 B.E. *Gorasnaya becomes a formidable empire. At its greatest extent, it encompasses over four hundred million people. Over the following centuries, Gorasnaya gradually declines, and is reduced to twenty million people by the start of the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg. 67 ~130 B.E. *The Archipelago War is fought. ~117 B.E. *The last recorded attempt by an army to fight through the Anvegad Pass occurs.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg. 166 ~117 - 80 B.E. *The Era of Silence begins. Humanity abandons warfare and Sera enters a golden age. *Imulsion is discovered by an oil-exploitation drill.Destroyed Beauty **The Lightmass Process is perfected by Dr. Helen Cooper, allowing Imulsion to be converted into pure energy.Destroyed Beauty **The Gold Rush, a global economic boom fueled by the exploitation of Imulsion, occurs.Beneath the Surface: An Inside Look at Gears of War 2 *The Era of Silence ends. The Imulsion industry becomes destabilized by rampant speculation and demand for the substance rapidly outstrips production, resulting in a massive economic collapse. Pendulum Wars 80 B.E. *A long-running global conflict begins to sweep the world of Sera as the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) and the Union of Independent Republics (UIR) fight over imulsion energy resources. The Pendulum Wars begin. 47 B.E. *Bernadette Mataki is born on Galangi. 22 B.E. *Marcus Fenix and Carlos Santiago are born. 20 B.E. *Dominic Santiago is born. 17 B.E. *The King Raven is introduced to the COG Army. *Resignation of Vasgari president Ilim. **Vasgar is occupied by Union of Independent Republics "peace keepers" on the order of Chairman Daniel Vari. *The Invasion of Kashkur begins. **The Siege of Anvil Gate occurs in southern Kashkur. **The Battle of Shavad occurs in western Kashkur. **The Battle of Ragani occurs in western Kashkur. *Major Adam Fenix retires from the army and becomes deputy director of weapons research at the Defense Research Agency. *Two months after the Siege of Anvil Gate ends, Captain Victor Hoffman leads the Raid on Gralia in the Republic of Lauczi. 9 B.E. *Elain Fenix dies in the Hollow; Adam Fenix tells most people, including his son, that she simply went missing. 4 B.E. *Marcus Fenix joins the army, against his father's wishes, with Carlos Santiago. *Several Raids on the Acastu Imulsion Fields take place. *The Battle of Irohma Island takes place.Gears of War:Hollow Issue 7 3 B.E. *The Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident takes place. *Development of the Hammer of Dawn at Aspho Point is discovered by the COG. Planning to capture the technology begins. 2 B.E. *15th Day of BrumeGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 351: The Battle of Aspho Fields takes place. **Carlos Santiago, Helena Stroud, and Dan Kennen are killed. 0 B.E. *Work on the Hammer of Dawn is completed by the COG. *COG forces engaged UIR troops in the Independent Republic of Furlin. **Skirmish in Ghato City **Skirmish on Furlin cliffside *UIR Third Fleet attack COG forces in Bonbourg, the Hammer of Dawn is used for the first time. *Premier Yori Deschenko of the UIR entered peace talks with Chairman Tomas Dalyell of the COG. **Six weeks before Emergence Day, the Pendulum Wars end, with the Coalition of Ordered Governments victorious. ***Republic of Gorasnaya refused to surrendered to the COG and continued a guerrilla war against the COG. Locust-Human War Emergence Day *The Locust Horde emerge and slaughter most of the human race, only six weeks after the end of the Pendulum Wars. **The Locust-Human War begins. *First Battle of Jannermont is attacked, early COG media outlets reports that either the UIR or the Gorasni were behind it. Later it turns out that the subterranean creatures called the Locust Horde are behind the attack. *First Battle of Ephyra begins. *Battle of Porta Ogari begins. *Battle of Mattino Junction begins. *Battle of Nordesca begins. *Evacuation of Mercy begins. E-Day Plus *Battle of Kinnerlake, fresh recruits of the 4th Ephyra Light Infantry sent into Kinnerlake for a holding action at the mall district. **Damon Baird and Augustus Cole see action for the first time at Kinnerlake. *The Destruction of Halvo Bay, Locust forces destroyed the resort town but abandoned it. COG Engineering Corps reclaimed the city and began searching for human remains. *Battle of Autrin, Locust forces emerged near the northern area of the city. *Battle of Jasper, Locust forces destroyed the city. *Battle of Kaia, the island of Kaia is attacked and the 5th Kaian Grenadiers are wiped out but the civilian population was evacuated off the island. Galangi island is cutoff from the rest of Sera. 1 A.E. *The Battle of Bonbourg is broadcast on COG media outlets showing civilians being massacred by the Locust Horde. *Chairman Dalyell dies of a heart attack **Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott is elected Chairman by the House of Sovereigns. 30th Day of Bloom 1 A.E *Second battle of Jannermont leads to the invention of the Chainsaw Bayonet *COG enacts the Fortification Act and retreat to Jacinto Plateau. *Fall of Ostri, the Ostri Republic finally collapsed to the Locust Horde. **Premier Deschenko lost over twenty brigades of Gears and refused to send aid to Tyrus. **30th Day of Bloom: Prescott announces the Hammer of Dawn counterattack and ordered all units and civilians to retreat to Jacinto Plateau. *Battle of Andius, the destruction of the city leads to miles long traffic jam for COG military units and refugees. *Ambush on Voslov Bridge during the retreated to Jacinto, the Locust Horde ambushed an armored convoy of Gear troops and wiped them out. **Marcus Fenix and his squadmates were able to retake the bridge and clear the way for civilian and military traffic at the loss of using the waterway for boats. *Thousands of Gears and civilians make it to Jacinto and overcrowding becomes a problem. 33rd Day of Bloom 1 A.E. *Three days after the announcement of the retreat to Jacinto, the COG begins using the "scorched earth" tactic on Sera to deny the Locust all valuable military assets. The Hammer of Dawn and chemical weapons destroyed 90% of Sera and leads to widespread environment damage and kills millions of civilians and soldiers along with any Locust outside the Hollows. Post HoD strikes *Battle of Oblivion, Stranded successfully defended their camp from the Locust Horde. *Skirmish in the Live Zone, 190 days after the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack. Kilo Squad defeated small group of Drones and Boomers. *Chief of the COG Defense Staff General Bardry Salaman commits suicide. Colonel Victor Hoffman of the 26th Royal Tyran Infantry replaces him. 5 A.E. *The Fall of Landown takes place during the "Winter of Sorrow". 9 A.E *The Evacuation of Illima City takes place. 10 A.E. *The Battle of Ephyra takes place. *During the battle, Marcus Fenix deserts his post in an attempt to save his father. He fails, and is sentenced to 40 years in prison. 14 A.E. *Operation: Midnight occurs at the Ferro Bridge. *All criminals at Jacinto Maximum Security Prison are levied into the military, except for Marcus Fenix. **Dominic Santiago breaks Marcus Fenix out of prison so he can fight. **The Lightmass Offensive takes place. ***Outer Hollow is destroyed. ***Locust General RAAM is killed. *The Locust counterattack begins. *The Evacuation of North Gate takes place. *The Mission to Tollen take place. **Tollen sinks. *The Mission to the Pirnah Badlands takes place, two months after Lightmass Offensive.Gears of War:Hollow Issue 1 *The Mission to Montevado takes place, one week after the Mission to the Pirnah Badlands. *Montevado sinks. *The Liberation of Jilane occurs. *The Siege of Jacinto begins *Operation: Hollow Storm begins, the largest human military mobilization since the Pendulum Wars. *The Assault on Landown take place. *Ilima is sunk by the Riftworm, and a battle takes place in the sinkhole. *The New Hope Research Facility's location is declassified. **The Locust capital Nexus is located using intel pointing to Mount Kadar. *The Siege of Nexus begins for the Humans. **Discovery of the Locust Civil War by the COG. **Locust High Priest Skorge is killed. *Jacinto City is sunk, and as a result the Inner Hollows are flooded. **The COG evacuates all citizens and Gears and head for the "icy wildness" of Port Farrall.Gears of War:Jacinto Remnant *The COG relocates to Vectes Naval Base, on the island of Vectes. Chairman Richard Prescott intends to make Vectes into "New Jacinto". 15 A.E. *The Stranded Insurgency on Vectes reaches a boiling point as COG forces push them out. *The Lambent surface and attack the Vectes settlement. 16 A.E. *The Coalition of Ordered Governments is disbanded after Chairman Richard Prescott inexplicably leaves.Game Informer timeline **Having lost any formal government, Seran civilization reverts to a tribal level, with civilians and Gears alike fending for themselves. 17 A.E. *The CNV Sovereign is destroyed and Quentin Michaelson and Chairman Richard Prescott are killed. *The Battle of the Deadlands takes place. *Anvil Gate is attacked. *Dominic Santiago sacrifices his own life. *The COG attack Azura in order to rescue Adam Fenix. **Queen Myrrah is killed and Adam Fenix successfully detonates his weapon, killing the Lambent and himself. His devices also forces the Locust in evolution and are cocooned in crystal shells. 17-42 A.E. *Since the end of the Locust War and Lambent invasion, the human population dropped to the hundred of thousands. After the war, COG forces would dump the remains of the Locust into mass graves across the Seran landscape. The COG reforms and along with army in a form of militias, established city states around Sera. Outside the walls of the city states, bands of Serans formed into clans and other close knit groups calling themselves the Outsiders, living outside COG's law and would openly raid COG territory for supplies. Son of legendary war hero Marcus Fenix, JD Fenix joins the COG militia and would go AWOL during the rise of the Swarm a new threat to the human race. Game Informer: April Cover Revealed – Gears Of War 4 Notes *''A note on dates:'' No specific years are named in Gears of War. All dates are numbered as so many years before or after Emergence Day, B.E. and A.E. respectively. In addition, little is so far known about the Seran Calendar. As a result, the events recorded in the timeline are not given a specific date, only placed within a year. Events that take place in the same year should be listed in chronological order; however this is not always possible because of lack of references, and so the events may not always be in the right sequence. References External links *Official Gears of War timeline (Gearspedia File) *IGN article on Destroyed Beauty *Game Informer "Fall of Man: An Intro To The Gears Universe" timeline Category:Events Category:Human Culture